House of Harcourt
The House of Harcourt 'is an Honourable Household in in the United Commonwealth, founded by Pioneers George and Mirabel Harcourt. The extant Lord Harcourt is Lilibet Harcourt, whom assumed the position of Director-General of Harcourt Holdings on the '1A1-99. Harcourt Holdings is a large heavy industry company in the Commonwealth, supplying commercial and military shipbuilding, construction supplies and equipment, life-support infrastructure, high-society entertainment, and other businesses. The Seat of the House is Seahaven House, an offshore platform close to Vouchsafe. History The Harcourt's are a prestigious family, descendants of the Viscount of Harcourt, whom have served the monarchy for centuries. 'Founding' Main article: George Harcourt '' George Harcourt was a senior life-support engineer on the HMSS Endeavour. On Victoriæ he was the primary designer the HMS Erebus and Terror, the first naval vessel to be built by the United Commonwealth on the New World, as-well as being heavily involved with the design for systems in Vanguard Station. With the founding of Dauntless Station, the Crown had a demand for merchant ships as-well as new exploratory vessels. George Harcourt was given control of the Crown's naval yard and remit for designing and building new vessels. On '''1L4-3' the Crown Estate released the assets of the naval yard to George Harcourt, whom then founded Harcourt Shipwrights. Household Estate 'Overview' '' Main article: Harcourt Holdings '' Harcourt Holdings is the chartered company associated with the House of Harcourt by letters patent, headquartered at Harcourt House in Midcircus, Venustshire. It is an old and excedingly powerful company, invested in multiple fields of heavy industry including shipbuilding; smelting; machine tool manufacture; heavy equipment manufacture, primarily construction equipment; and others. They have a market share in the construction industry, and are a major contractor for large-scale life-support infrastructure. Additionally, they maintain a portfolio of entertainment businesses and operate much of their private estate, Seahaven House, as an overnight resort for middle-class tourists. 'Shipbuilding' Harcourt Shipwrights, though nominally a part of Harcourt Heavyworks, is a powerful individual entity within the House, having maintained a market share in shipbuilding since the construction of the HMS Erebus and Terror. Though Harcourt Shipwrights once held market dominance in commercial shipping manufacturing, they have devoted significant resources to lucrative Royal Navy contracts, for whom they are the primary shipbuilder. The primary facility of Shipwrights is still based at their original location in southern Viatic, Vouchsafe. Additionally, Shipwrights also have a consultancy agency for building dockyard infrastructure. 'Heavyworks' Harcourt Heavyworks is the largest asset within the Harcourt Holdings portfolio, is one of the United Commonwealth's oldest companies, and is itself more of a brand uniting various diverse fields of large-scale manufacture. Heavyworks operate both the smelting, and manufacturing arms of Harcourt Holdings, with expansive industrial sites across the Commonwealth. Heavyworks owns some of the largest addative-manufacturing vessels on the New World which it uses for manufacturing hyper-strength girders for construction. Other areas include construction machinery, robots, and prefabricated structures. 'Life-Support' Harcourt LSO 'is a life-support contractor in the Commonwealth. George Harcourt was, first-and-foremost, an expert on life-support equipment, and Harcourt LSO was spun-off from Harcourt Shipwrights. Harcourt LSO comprise an arm of Harcourt Holdings construction industry assets, being a major contractor for building and ward-sized life-support infrastructure. They also sell a range of compact and efficient electrolysis machines, based off designs used in ships, and emergency oxygen equipment including portable, and ceiling mounted, chemical oxygen generators. 'Entertainment ''See also: Seahaven House '' Harcourt Holdings have recently moved into the entertainment industry, with a portfolio of restaraunts and bars across the Commonwealth. Primarily however, Harcourt Holdings have established a resort at Seahaven House (an off-shore platform that is the official seat of the House) with a hotel, restaraunts, bars, a casino, a spa, and other services which are affordable for the middle-classes to vacation away from Vouchsafe. Category:United Commonwealth Category:Aristocracy Category:Honoured Households Category:House of Harcourt